Maúlla
by Matarratasgirl
Summary: Y es que aunque Karamatsu siente eso que se llama "amor fraternal" hacía su hermano menor, este es dado a pagar todos los problemas de su vida con él. (ICHIKARA)
La mejor forma de definir a Ichimatsu en estos casos es "hijo de puta".

Y quizá la expresión moleste a quien está leyendo esto, le resulte demasiado exagerado o crudo.

Pero es la verdad.

Es de la única forma en la que puedes llamar a alguien que empieza besándote el cuello y diciendo "que lo haré despacio para que no te duela" para después empotrarte sin miramientos mientras casi te ha arranca la garganta a mordiscos.

Y no, malpensados. Esto no me ha pasado a mí.

Esto le ha pasado a su hermano, Karamatsu.

Que más que un hermano o siquiera un amante podría ser considerado una "víctima".

La primera vez sin ir más lejos casi acaba en el hospital con un hombro desencajado y una fisura.

La fisura no tengo por qué decir donde estaba.

Ahora llegamos al punto donde usted, querido lector dice:

"Esto es incesto".

Y sí, sí que lo es, no voy a engañarte, pero me gustaría hacer una distinción entre amor y sexo.

Entre estos dos no hay ningún tipo de romance, no hay besitos empalagosos, tampoco declaraciones esporádicas de amor o el típico "¿Oh, me estaré enamorando de él?".

Ni de coña.

Aquí solo hay mucha testosterona y un par de fracasados sexualmente.

Quizá a alguno de los lectores les parezca algo retorcido todo esto del sexo entre hermano por más de desfogue que sea, y lo es, son hermanos después de todo.

Y quizá cuando empezaron con sus andadas lo pensaron ellos también, pero seguramente esa vocecita que habita en la mente de todos los sextillizos alzó la voz para decir.

"¿A quién le importa? ya no puedes caer más bajo en esta vida."

Y siguieron a lo suyo.

Y es que aunque Karamatsu siente eso que se llama "amor fraternal" hacía su hermano menor, este es dado a pagar todos los problemas de su vida con él.

"¿Qué desaparece un gato?"

Pues te escupo en un ojo.

"¿Que soy incapaz de peinarme en condiciones?"

Te meto tus pantalones favoritos en el horno.

El bulling es continuado y desde que hacen "deporte" juntos sus venganzas se han trasladado a este campo.

No es que su odio habitual haya desaparecido, tomadlo como un extra.

Usualmente el activo suele ser Karamatsu, pero no por esto no recibe menos daño. Una vez le pegó tal mordisco en el hombro cuando estaban en pleno asunto que tuvieron que ponerle puntos.

Se vio obligado a decir que le había mordido un perro mientras Ichimatsu se reía como un maniaco en la sala de espera.

Y si le preguntáis a Ichimatsu "¿Oye, y si tanto odio y asco le tienes a tu hermano por que le dejas darte por culo?" y una de dos, o te manda a la mierda o te contesta algo del estilo de "Es una forma de hacerme daño a mí mismo, para darme cuenta del todo de la basura que soy".

Porque ni de coña te va a confesar que simplemente le pone el rollito del "amor" prohibido.

Pero yo estoy aquí para hablaros de cuando cambian esas tornas, de cuando es Karamatsu el que está siendo usado de portería. Si, ya sé que mis eufemismos son la caña, las flores y los premios en los comentarios.

Mientras que Karamatsu suele ser de lo más sutil con estas cosas con frases que incitan al apareamiento como "Creo que hay goteras en la habitación, ven conmigo a comprobarlo" y el archiconocido "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? " esta mientras la canta en un intento muy patético de ser sexy, Ichimatsu es mas de gestos, como ponerte una zancadilla para tirarte al suelo o darte un apretón en el paquete mientras te mira con cara de asesino en serie.

Y es que en estos casos tienes dos opciones, intentar huir o dejarte hacer, porque Ichimatsu va a lo suyo quiera Karamatsu o no.

Así que actualmente nos encontramos en uno de los casos donde Ichimatsu está en plan "aquí te pillo aquí te mato", Karamatsu estaba tan tranquilo leyendo una revista cuando Ichimatsu ha salido con destreza felina de ninguna parte y le ha reducido en el suelo, para dejarle sin pantalones mientras el forcejea intentando cerrar las piernas para por lo menos hacer la situación un poco más lenta.

―Oye, tú. Abre las putas piernas―.

Karamatsu corresponde temblando un poco, a él le gustan las pseudo-violaciones tanto como a cualquier hijo de vecino, pero la última vez que vino en ese plan casi acabó dislocándole el hombro.

Ichimatsu se separa de la masa temblona que es su hermano y le mira por unos segundos con algo parecido a la empatía pero que en realidad es ese deseo mal sano por someterle que tiene.

―Bueno, si prefieres que lo hagamos así no hay problema―.

El amante de los gatos le agarra de una pierna y con una fuerza sobrehumana que a saber de dónde se ha sacado, le da la vuelta poniéndole de espaldas.

Con la cara pegada al suelo Karamatsu gruñe por lo bajo algo que suena como ―Joder, Ichi me haces daño― y el aludido se regodea.

―Si quieres que me porte bien podrías, no sé... rogarme―.

Porque esa es otra, el ego de Ichimatsu da palmas cada vez que nota la posibilidad de una alabanza.

―Ugh, por favor, Ichimatsu... ¿sama? ―

Ichimatsu desde atrás sonríe ante el intento cutre de súplica mientras estira de los boxers de su hermano deseoso de arrancarlos.

―Eso no me convence demasiado, pero supongo que podría darlo por valido... ―

Le dice mientras le susurra en el oído, el aliento caliente chocando contra su cuello haciéndole estremecer.

―...O no ―.

Las palabras zalameras se transforman en un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, fuerte y contundente.

Suficiente tosco para que duela pero no lo suficiente para hacerle sangrar.

― ¡ICHIMATSUPORDIOS! ―

Este aprovecha la boca abierta que le maldice para agarrarle la cara y tirarle hacia atrás, en una postura incómoda para meterle lengua.

Los dientes de ambos chocan y Karamatsu corresponde al morreo intentando recuperar algo del control y la dignidad que nunca tuvo, se gira agarrándole de los hombros, aferrándolo contra sí reconociendo que se está poniendo a tono.

― ¿Ves? mucho quejarte pero eres una perra en celo―.

El mayor esta vez no responde, está demasiado ocupado metiendo las manos bajo la ropa del otro, estas van a lo loco y cuando llegan a los pezones es más un arañazo que una caricia.

―Joderjoderjoder―.

Añadamos a todo este acto enfermo que a Ichimatsu el dolor le pone y llegamos al punto de no retorno.

Con un tirón exasperado Ichimatsu arranca la ropa interior que se interpone entre él y su objetivo.

Esto no lo vais a escuchar nunca directamente de él pero piensa que Karamatsu tiene un culo realmente bonito. Cosa de andar con zapatos con algo de tacón supone.

Sin más miramientos introduce dos dedos en los entresijos de su hermano, mas con la intención de molestarle que de prepararle. Los mueve frenéticos como si en algún momento pudiera ponerse a vibrar.

Karamatsu sisea un poco molesto ante la intromisión, tragándose varias palabras en inglés mal pronunciado, sabe que si no quieres acabar sangrando por algún sitio en concreto, es mejor dejar el bilingüismo para cuando no estén uno encima del otro.

Mientras tanto algo llama la atención a los ojos del amante de los gatos, en la mesa junto a ellos, donde el mayor leía tranquilo con anterioridad, reposaban la chaqueta y las gafas de sol de este.

Se separa de su hermano lo justo para que su mano llegue a las prendas y las agarra de un tirón para después ponérselas.

Karamatsu le mira con cara de "No entiendo una mierda".

―Ya sabes lo que te toca a ti ahora, maúlla..."brother" ―-

Y en esta parte tanto Karamatsu como yo nos vamos de la vida, porque la pronunciación chapucera del "brother" le ha salido igual.

― ¡¿MaullaAAAHh?! ―

Karamatsu que ante todo esto está un pelín desconcertado acaba gritando ante la primera estocada que va sin aviso sin dejarle acabar su pregunta.

Y digamos que toda esta situación le es más rara de lo normal ya que ahora que el contrario lleva su "perfect fashion" en su cabeza que va ahora a mil por horas le da la imagen de que se está follando a sí mismo.

Para eliminar la extraña sensación intenta mirar fijamente las cejas de Ichi, que son mucho más recortadas que las suyas y marca una de las mayores diferencias entre los dos.

Ichimatsu sin dejar de arremeter contra él, le mira por encima de las gafas de sol, con los ojos más entrecerrados de lo normal denotando algo de enfado.

―Deja de mirarme tan fijamente ¿Tan mal me quedan tus horteradas? ―

―No es esooohhh ¡AH! ―

― ¿Yo no te había dicho que maullases? ―

Ichimatsu profundiza más las estocadas, tan hondas que está seguro de que le está rozando otros órganos internos, y es que él es así, le gusta imaginarse cosas truculentas.

El penetrado siente espasmos en su interior, totalmente estimulado con la necesidad de dejarse explotar. Lleva su mano directa a su entrepierna, dispuesto a darse el mismo el alivio que tanto necesita pero Ichimatsu la detiene.

―Metete las manos en los bolsillos Karamatsu―.

Le hace caso a sabiendas que el uso de su propio nombre de una forma no insultante es que va realmente en serio.

―Si maúllas me ocupare de eso por ti―.

Ichimatsu, cariño, eres un enfermo.

El mayor obedece mientras el otro va con más fuerzas sabiendo que va a llegar a su propio final, sin poder evitar soltar gemidos roncos, más parecidos a los de un gato en celo que a los de un chaval de veintipocos años. Estos se acompasan junto a los maullidos cada vez más lastimeros de su hermano.

Se siente estallar y cae por unos momentos sin fuerza sobre el estómago del contrario, abatido por las sensaciones que le nublan la vista.

Toma aire como si acabase de salir de una piscina, casi boqueando un poco por el oxígeno que sus pulmones tanto aprecian, se aleja de la entrada de su hermano que palpita sabiéndose llena.

―Ichimtasu… ―

El aludido mira al propietario de la voz lastimera recordándole la promesa que le ha hecho hace unos segundos.

Acerca la boca al miembro que clama por atención y se lo introduce entero como si para el no existiese el reflejo gástrico en su garganta. Karamatsu por su parte está flipando, porque Ichimatsu suele largarse cuando acaba aunque le deje a medias por muchos tratos que hagan.

"Si esto es el premio voy a estar maullando toda la vida" le escuchamos pensar.

Aunque también le vemos muy quieto a pesar del placer que está sintiendo ya que Ichimatsu suele morderle muy a menudo y no quiere probar si es capaz de morderle también "ahí" si lo saca de quicio.

Se deja hacer hasta que siente una especie de corriente eléctrica que le recorre de la columna vertebral a las piernas.

― ICHIMATSUICHIMATSUICHIMATSU―.

Y a pesar de que sabe perfectamente lo que significa una repetición tan exagerada y desentonada de su propio nombre sigue a lo suyo, recibiendo el impacto sin quejarse.

Lo siguiente que ve Karamatsu cuando recupera todos sus sentidos es a Ichimatsu saliendo por la puerta con los pantalones ya puestos, gira en el último momento como si no hubiese pasado nada.

―Deberías ir a lavarte, estas hecho un asco.

――――

―――

― ―

―

Osomatsu dio un sorbo a la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano, a pesar de que esta ya estaba caliente.

―Esto es inaudito, no me lo puedo creer―.

Choromatsu por su parte está sentado junto a él, rojo como un tomate y tirándose un poco del pelo.

―Tampoco es para tanto, yo siempre he pensado que Karamatsu era gay ¿Recuerdas la obsesión con la limpieza que tenía cuando éramos pequeños? Además, menos hermanos para pelearse por Totoko.

―No me refiero a eso, Osomatsu―.

El mayor le mira con cara de no entender demasiado.

― ¡Son hermanos! ―

Ambos estaban sentados en el pollete del patio, pegado a la puerta del salón. Al principio habían escuchado las voces de sus hermanos y pensaron que discutían…pero luego la cosa había empezado a ponerse rara y los dos se habían quedado allí sentados, sin oportunidad de salir de allí sin ser descubiertos y escuchando los gemidos que salían del salón como si fuese un programa de radio.

―Nosotros también lo éramos cuando teníamos catorce años y te comía la boca en el armario del salón―.

Choromatsu se pone más rojo aun y le da un codazo agresivo.

―Eso no cuenta, joder. Éramos unos críos y…―

― ¿Y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos? ―

―Exactamente―.

―En fin, Pajamatsu. Yo no voy a decirles nada a los demás y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas―.

― Creo que deberíamos hablar con ellos, somos hermanos y podemos buscar u psicólogo o al…―

Osomatsu adelanta la cabeza y le da un beso, es solo un roce pero el menor se queda sin habla.

―Pajamatsu, estoy seguro de que si esos dos nos encuentran en un armario metiéndonos mano como cuando teníamos catorce años no le dirán nada a nadie―.

Choromatsu suspira sabiendo que el fondo esta tan enfermo como todos.

―Está bien, soy una tumba.


End file.
